Daughters punishment
by xTHEDARKNIGHTx
Summary: Kim is a hard working 18yr highschool girl who likes working on her grades by day and being a badass spy by night but when she comes home one day with a bad report her mother decides she needed to be punished...
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: I do not own Kim possible nor do I make any money from writing this story it is pure fanfiction. WARNING: contents contains incest if you don't like it or offended then I urge you not to read this.

P.s this is my first time publishing a story so please don't be too hard with any criticism you may have but I hope you enjoy!

Daughters punishment

Kim was laying in her bed bored out of her mind waiting for Wade to call her for a mission on her kimmunicator when her mother Dr. Ann possible knocked on her door "kimmi may I come in please?" Then Kim turned over in her bed so she was facing the door and replied "yeah of course mummy why?" Kim's mum opens the door and sits next to her on the bed and Kim sits up next to her swinging her legs round to the side. Ann wraps her arms around her daughter before looking her in her eyes with a stern look and says "I read your report card and I didn't look too good young lady!" then suddenly Kim's eyes widened with horror as her mum yanked her across her lap and pulled down her pajama bottoms and white skimpy thong down to her thighs and placed her hand on her bubble butt and said to her "you need a good punishment for your bad report don't you agree kimmi?" Kim just turned her head and desperately tried pleading with her mother "no mummy please I didn't mean to get a bad report I swear."

Ann looked down at her daughter while rubbing her hand on her daughter's butt and replied "I know kimmi but you also know that I have to punish you for your bad behaviour" before reaching back with her hand smacked her daughter's butt with the first spank as Kim winced as her mum kept raining down blows on her daughter's butt turning it for pink to a bright shade of red. Kim flailed her legs in protest but to no avail then suddenly the pain in her ass stopped as her mum rested her hand on her daughter's left butt cheek before Kim looked up at her and said "is my punishment over now mummy?" and Ann looked down at her daughter's face seeing tears in her eyes and with a evil smirk on her face and said to her "not just yet sweetie" before removing her daughter's pajama top and bottoms along with her white skimpy thong and pulled a thick length of string out from her back pocket and grabbed her daughter's arms as she tied them in the string and cut the excess off with a pair of scissors and then lifted her daughter on to her shoulder and carried her out of her room and downstairs to the living room and dropped her on the sofa before saying "now your farther and your brothers are out camping in the woods for four weeks which is plenty of time for me to finish up your punishment" before taking off her dressing gown revealing she was completely naked underneath.

Before continuing "I just need to grab a couple of things from my bedroom upstairs so don't you dare think about moving from there!" Kim knew her !um was serious when she saw the scowl on her face as she left the room for what felt like hours to Kim before her mum returned and Kim's eyes widened with shock when she saw her mum wearing a purple strap on around her waist while holding a red ball gag in her left hand and a Hitachi vibrator in her right hand and walked over to her and tied the ball gag in her mouth then positioned herself next to Kim's legs and pulled her towards her whilst spreading her daughter's legs and inserted the purple strap on dildo inside her pussy without warning and started slowly pumping her hips back and forth while fondling Kim's medium-sized breasts and occasionally pinching her perky nipples and all Kim could do was just close her eyes and moan through the gag as her mum quickly picked up pace as Kim's mind started going blank in ecstasy before her mum slowly pulled the strap on out knowing Kim was on the verge of cumming.

Then Ann sat her daughter on her lap hooking her legs over hers keeping them wide open as she placed the vibrator with her left hand on Kim's now throbbing clit and turned it on at a low intensity at first while she started fondling Kim's breasts and pinching her nipples with her right hand alternating between each one while Kim moaned loudly through her gag before Ann removed the gag as she said "I want to hear my daughter scream while she's being punished!" as she turned the vibrator on high intensity and Kim grinded her hips as she moaned "Ooh Yes mummy please let me cum!" Then Ann removed the vibrator from her daughter's pussy as she came and fell back in her lap panting before Ann quickly pushed Kim onto her side on the sofa and turned her onto her front and pulled her back until her butt was sticking up and thrust the purple dildo inside her daughter's ass and grabbed a handful of her red hair and pulled it back while pumping her hips back and forth at a fast pace occasionally spanking her daughter's red ass.

Then Kim moaned and screamed in pleasure as she came again as her mum released her grip on her hair as she slumped down into the sofa panting only getting a couple of minutes to catch her breath before her mum quickly lifted her upside down and started licking out her pussy as Ann moaned while licking her "ooh kimmi, honey you taste so good!" While she could her her daughter screaming in pleasure "ooh mummy I think I'm cumming again!" Then Ann layed Kim down on the sofa both of them panting before Ann said "I hope you have learned your lesson and you be a good girl in future otherwise I will punish you again!" Kim layed there and winked at her mum before replying with "I'll try to be mummy!" before drifting off to sleep...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: thank you guys for your feedback and after writing a few different stories I have improved a bit and so hopefully you will enjoy this chapter just as much as the last. Once again I do not own Kim possible or any of the characters used in this story this is just pure : this story does contain incest between mother and daughter if you feel uncomfortable or don't like this stuff then turn back now. Otherwise enjoy!

The next day Kim came home from school after her cheerleading practice and slumped her bag next to the door still wearing her cheerleading outfit after noticing that her mum's lab coat was hanging up she asked "mum? are you home?" she then went to go upstairs to her room when she heard a voice coming from the kitchen "yes kimmie, I'm in the kitchen" and so Kim backed down the stairs and went to the kitchen where she saw her mum sitting at the table with her legs crossed drinking a cup of coffee and reading the local paper before Anne put the paper down and looked at Kim as she said "so, how was school today sweetie?" before Kim sat down opposite her mum and replied "yeah, it was ok I just came back from cheerleading practice"

Anne leaned over and placed her hand over Kim's and looked at her and said "well, hunnie do you have a new report card you want to show me?" and Kim looked back at her mum with a slight frown on her face as she replied "umm, yeah we just got our new report card earlier today it...it's in my bag I'll just go get it for you" before leaving and rummaging through her bag until she pulled out her new report card before returning to the kitchen and sliding her report card across the table to her mum.

Anne stopped the card from sliding off the table and picked it up looking at the card moving her eyes from left to right before putting the card back down on the table before looking back at Kim with a slight frown on her face before saying "well, Kimmie cub, it's good to see that your grades have improved since the last time I saw them however there are still some bad ones, which I will think about it and decide after dinner if I should punish you or not" Kim then excused herself from the table and went upstairs to her room and got changed out of her cheerleading outfit and into her pajamas.

Then later that night Kim sat on her bed texting her friend Monique before her mum stood at the bottom of the stairs and called up the stairs "kim, hunnie, your dinners ready!" Kim leaned out her bedroom door replying "ok mummy I'm coming!" before making her way downstairs and sat at the dinner table and took a mouthful of her dinner before looking across at her mum and saying "so, mummy have you made your mind up on punishing me for my bad report yet?" Anne took a sip of her cup of coffee before looking back at Kim and replying "yes hunnie, I have made my mind up" still having a frown on her face from earlier as Kim took another mouthful of her dinner and replied "so, what is your decision then mummy?" and Anne took a mouthful of her dinner and a another sip of her coffee before looking back at Kim and replying "Kimmie, I have decided that even though you have improved your grades a little, I still need to punish you again for another bad report card understand?" Kim looked back at her mum with a frown on her face before replying "yes mummy, I understand" slightly lowering her head as she said that.

After Kim finished her dinner she excused herself from the table and ran back upstairs to her room just as Anne finished her dinner and coffee before going upstairs to her room and changed into her dressing gown before then walking across the hallway to Kim's room and knocked on her door "Kimmie, may I come in please?" before hearing a voice from behind the door "yes mummy" so Anne pushed open Kim's door and sat down on her bed next to her and wrapped her arms around her before saying to her "Kim, hunnie I know you're working hard on your grades but you also need to understand that you need to be punished for getting a bad report ok?" Kim looked up at her mum and replied "yeah I know mummy, but what about dad or my brothers?" and Anne gave Kim a cuddle before replying back to her "you don't have to worry about them hunnie, I saw your farther earlier before you got home and he said he was taking your brothers out on a science trip for two months so we have plenty of time together ok?" Kim slightly smiled at her mum and said "ok mummy"

Before her eyes suddenly widened with shock as her mum yanked her across her lap and pulled her pajama bottoms and skimpy white thong down to her thighs before Anne placed her hand on Kim's ass and down at her with a stern look before saying to her "that being said, you still need to be punished for your bad report young lady am I right?" Kim looked up at her mum and replied "yes mum, your right" before Anne the reached back with her left hand and brought it back down crashing into Kim's ass with a loud "SMACK" and Kim winced and kicked her legs in protest to no avail as Anne continued to spank Kim's ass with blow after blow alternating between each of her cheeks quickly turning her ass a bright shade of red as Kim tried to cover sore ass with her hands before Anne pinned them to her back before whining "ow,ow,ow mum stop please" Anne suddenly stopped and then pulled Kim's pajama bottoms and white skimpy thong off the rest of the way.

Then Anne stood Kim up for a second and unbuttoned her pajama top and unclipped her white matching bra as Kim's medium-sized breasts bounced around in freedom and before Kim could say anything else Anne quickly tied a red ball gag in her mouth then bringing Kim back down across her lap and tied her arms to her back with some string and Anne had a evil smirk on her face as she looked down her naked daughter's body before she spread Kim's legs open a little and started slowly pumping two fingers into Kim's pussy pumping them back and forth at a steady pace causing Kim to gasp and moan through the gag "Mmph, Mmph, MMPH!" was all Anne could hear from Kim as she continued to pump her fingers inside her daughter's pussy slowly increasing her pace before slowing back down again as Kim let out a huge moan through the gag before she came all over her fingers as pulled them back out and licked them clean as she watched her daughter's body twitch on her lap.

Anne then lifted Kim off her lap and onto her shoulder and carried her out of her room and downstairs and dropped her on the sofa before saying "I'll be back in two minutes Kimmie, so don't you dare think about moving from there young lady" before leaving the room as Kim layed there on the sofa and looked around but didn't think of moving as she knew her mum was serious just as Anne returned now completely naked wearing a black strap on dildo and holding a Hitachi vibrator in her hands before seductively walking over to Kim and removed the ball gag from her mouth while whispering into her ear "I want to hear my daughter scream as her mother punishes her"

Before lifting Kim back onto her feet and grabbed a handful of her daughter's red hair dragging her over to a nearby wall and pushed Kim's hips forward a bit so her ass was sticking out and her face pressed against the wall as Anne positioned herself behind Kim still having a handful of her hair as she thrusted the strap on deep inside Kim's pussy causing Kim to gasp and moan "ungg,ooh yes mum that feels so good" as Anne the quickened her pace panting as she said "ooh, tell me Kimmie, do you enjoy mummy fucking you like this and is that why you try to be a bad girl?" and Kim moaned louder and blushed a little as she replied "ooh, ahh yes mum I do enjoy you pleasuring me like this and that's why sometimes I try to be a bad girl!" Panting a bit before continuing "ahh, ooh mum I...I think I'm gonna cum!"

And Anne slowed her pace down while saying "ooh, yes that's it Kimmie cum, cum for mummy!" before sliding the strap on out of her daughter's pussy as Kim let out a huge moan as she came her body twitched as she slumped to her knees leaning against the wall panting trying to catch her breath before Anne pulled Kim back to her feet by her hair and turned her around she was facing towards her before looking her daughter in her eyes with a evil smirk on her face "I'm not finished with you just yet young lady!" as she put Kim back over her shoulder and carried her back upstairs to her bedroom and dropped her down on her bed and rolled Kim onto her front untying her arms from her back and rolled her back over and moved Kim so she was laying in the middle of the double bed before grabbing Kim's arms tying them together with one end of the string before pinning them above Kim's head and tied the other end to the bed.

And Kim layed there with her arms tied to her mum's bed wandering what her mum had planned for her next and it didn't take very long for her to find out as she watched her mum slide the black strap on dildo off her waist before seductively crawling into the bed spreading her legs apart with a vibrator in hand. as Anne then switched the vibrator on and placed it on her daughter's clit watching Kim squirm and moan in pleasure before leaning down and flicked her tongue over Kim's medium-sized breasts occasionally swapping between each one causing Kim's perky nipples to become hard. as Kim's moans grew louder as she was on the verge of cumming again "ooh, ahh, mum please don't stop that feels so good" panting again before continuing "ooh , mum, I…i...I think I'm gonna cum again!"

Anne layed next to Kim watching as her daughter came all over the bed sheets as she took the vibrator off as Kim's clit her body twitched as she layed there panting trying to get her breath back and Anne layed next to Kim for a few more minutes letting her daughter recover a little before stepping her leg over Kim's face so she was in the 69 position and held her daughter's legs open as she flicked her tongue across her pussy moaning as she felt her daughter's tongue against her own pussy "ooh,ahh, Kimmie cub that feels so good" then Anne started pumping two fingers back and forth inside her daughter's pussy at a fast pace erecting more moans from Kim "ahh, ooh yes mummy don't stop please, fuck me harder, HARDER!" then Anne inserted a third finger into her daughter's pussy moaning as her daughter continued to lick her pussy "ahh, ooh, Kimmie cub I...I think mummy's about to cum!" as Kim panted as she replied "ahh, ooh, yeah me too mummy!"

Then both Kim and her mother let out a huge moan as they both came their bodies twitching as Kim tried to lap up as much of her mum's juices as possible before collapsing back down into the bed before Anne stepped back over Kim and untied her arms from the string as she cuddled her with one leg in between her daughter's and giving her a kiss on her lips before they both drifted off to sleep in each others arms...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: thanks again for your feedback on the last chapter and I am still improving as a writer and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter just as much as the last. Enjoy!

P.s: once again this story contains incest between mother and daughter so if you feel uncomfortable or don't like this stuff then don't read.

Anne gets married to Kim

Kim comes home from cheerleading practice again that day and slumped her bag next to the door when she heard her mum calling from the kitchen "Kimmie, hunnie is that you?, can you come here for a sec?" and Kim replied while still standing by the door "yes mum, it's me I'm coming" before then making her way to the kitchen to see her mum.

Kim then sat down and looked at her mum before saying "so mum, what's up?" and Anne sat down at the table and placed a hand over Kim's and took a sip of her coffee before then replying "Kim, hunnie, I know you have been working hard at school, but there is something I need to tell you!" and Kim sat there and looked understandably worried before she replied "umm ok mum, what's going on?"

And Anne sat there rubbing her hand over Kim's and took another sip of her coffee before she replied "well, Kim hunnie, I'm not really sure on how to word this so I'm just going to come out and say it, Kim I love you but as more than just a daughter!" and Kim looked at her mum with a shocked look on her face and struggled to think of something to say back before she finally replied "well umm, mum you see the thing is that there was something I had been meaning to tell you too, and that is…" before placing her other hand over her mum's before continuing "I love you too mum, but as more than just a Amazing mum!"

And Anne sat there and smiled at Kim before leaning over and planting a kiss on Kim's lips before then sitting back down and Kim bit her bottom lip before she finally replied "mum, should we really be doing this, after all I'm your daughter and what if dad finds out?" and Anne sat there at the table and placed her other hand on Kim's and smiled at her.

Before Anne then replied "don't worry about your dad hunnie, James and I are going to talk later this evening at dinner, so everything will be fine ok sweetie?" and Kim looked back at her mum and slightly smiled at her before she replied "ok mum" before leaving and going upstairs to her room where she sat on her bed texting her friend Monique.

Later that evening Kim sat at the dinner table next to her brothers when Anne looked at her husband James and said "hunnie, I think it's time that you and I have a talk!" and James looked back at her and finished his mouthful before replying "what? you mean right now, in front of the kids?" and Anne took a sip of her coffee and finished her mouthful before she replied "yes james, right now…" pausing briefly as she looked towards Kim and said to her "Kimmie, you may leave the table!" as Kim replied "thank you mum" as she pushed her plate forward before heading back upstairs to her room before Anne then looked back at her husband James as she continued "James, I feel that as your always working late and I'm always left on my own, that I think it's best if we spend some time apart from each other!"

And James looked at Kim's brothers and said "boys, you can leave now!" as Kim's brothers looked back at their dad as they replied "ok dad" before they pushed their plates forward before running upstairs to their room before James then looked back at Anne and replied "what do you exactly mean hunnie?"

And Anne took another sip of her coffee before she replied "well, hunnie your always working late and I've not been getting that much love or attention from you and so I feel like it's time for us to get a divorce as I've found someone new who cares and loves me!" before she then left James sobbing at the table as she went upstairs into her room.

And James sat there sobbing at the table before he looked at the stairs as he called up "boys, could you come down here a minute please?" and Kim's brothers came back downstairs again and stood at the edge of the table before they both said "why, what's wrong dad?" and James looked back at Kim's brothers and wiped the tears from his eyes before he said "now boys, your mother and I are going to be spending some away from each other, so you can either stay here with your mother or you can come with me!"

And kind brothers looked at each other and looked back at their dad as they replied "well, dad as much as we like annoying our sister we want to go with you!" and James looked back at Kim's brothers and gave them both a hug as he cried on their shoulders before he replied "ok then, go and pack your bags!" and kims brothers ran back upstairs and started packing their bags.

The next morning James put his bags and Kim's brothers bags into the back of his car and Kim gave both her brothers a hug as she said "I'll miss you guys" before walking back inside the house and Anne waved goodbye as James drove off before closing the door behind her and then Anne sat back down at the table and Kim sat down next to her before Anne looked at Kim and said "well, Kimmie I was thinking about you and me going out to a restaurant for dinner, what do you think?"

And Kim sat there next to her mum and smiled at her and replied "that sounds great mum!" and gave her mum a cuddle and kiss on her cheek before she went off to school and Anne sat there and took a deep breath as she finished her cup of coffee before getting dressed and grabbed her lab coat on her way to her car as she head off to work.

Later that evening Kim came home from school and rushed upstairs to her room and got changed out of her cheerleading outfit and into her long black sparkly dress then Kim sat down in front of her mirror and tied her up into a nice ponytail and put a little bit of makeup on before she walked down the stairs while saying "I'm ready mum!" as Anne walked out of the kitchen wearing her long red dress and smiled at Kim before holding her hand and said "then let's go sweetie!"

Then when Kim and her mum arrived at the restaurant they sat down at their reserved table before looking at the menu as Anne ordered both of them a glass of champagne as Kim carefully lit the candles before blowing out the match and placing it down on the table just as the waiter served their meals to them and said "please, enjoy your food madams!" before he bowed and walked off and as Kim and her mum were busy eating their meals Anne looked at Kim and placed her hand on Kim's as she said "so Kimmie, what do you think of the restaurant I chose!" and Kim sat there and smiled as she looked back at her mum before replying "it's great mum, the food here is delicious!"

Before Anne then smiled back at kim as she replied "that's great to hear hunnie, and I got you a little something!" before Anne then reached into her handbag and rummaged around a little before pulling out a little black box before handing it over to Kim and said "go ahead sweetie, open it!" and Kim held the box in her hands for a bit before finally opening the box revealing a engagement ring inside and Kim sat there and gasped before looking back at her mum as Anne sat across from her and said "Kimmie cub, I love you so much and so I wanted to ask you…" briefly pausing as she stood up and took the engagement ring from the box and slowly got down on one knee before she continued "Kimberly Anne possible, I love you with all my heart and so what I wanted to ask was...will you marry me!"

And Kim held her hands over her mouth in shock as silence fell over the restaurant as everyone was now staring at them before Kim then stood up and took the engagement ring from her mum and replied "OMG, mum, of course I will marry you!" before everyone in the restaurant were standing on their feet clapping and cheering as they said "CONGRATULATIONS!" before everyone including Kim and her mum sat back down again as the waiter came over with the check and Kim and her mum left the money on the table as they left and headed back home again as Kim slid the engagement ring on her ring finger before Kim stopped her mum in front of the door and said "I love you too mum!" before holding her hand as they went inside and took their heels off before Kim then wrapped her legs around her mum's waist as she felt her mum holding her by her ass as Anne carried Kim upstairs to her room.

And then Anne dropped Kim on the double bed as she unzipped her red dress before then helping her daughter out of her black dress before then planting another kiss on Kim's lips before pushing her onto the bed and Anne crawled onto the bed after her and placed her left hand on Kim's clit and started slowly rubbing it which erected soft moans from Kim before Anne also moaned softly as she felt her daughter doing the same to her as both women layed next to each other rubbing each others pussys before drifting off to sleep in each others arms.

Four years later…

Kim came home from college one day as her mum/wife was in the kitchen cooking dinner and making bottles for their twins before Kim took one of the twins and said "urgh, looks like someone needs their nappy changing" before Kim then layed one of the twins down as she quickly changed its nappy putting the dirty one in the bin before then saying "there all better now!" as she lifted one of the twins and strapped her back into the highchair just as Anne placed the twins bottles on the tray of the highchair as her and Kim each sat down either side of the twins as they fed them their bottles while eating their own dinner...

A/N: sorry this chapter was a little longer than usual but I hope you still enjoyed it. And if you have any suggestions on what you think I should call the twins then please comment.


End file.
